The present invention relates generally to a woofer system for an automotive audio system, which woofer includes a portion of vehicle panel serving as sound-generating diaphragm. More particularly, the invention relates to a protector for the portion of a vehicle panel serving as the sound-creating diaphragm of the woofer.
The co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 329,875, filed on Dec. 11, 1981, by Takayuki YANAGISHIMA et al. and assigned to the common assignee, now abandoned, discloses a woofer for an automotive audio system. The disclosed woofer incorporates a portion of a vehicle panel adapted to be driven by a driver to create relatively low-frequency audio sound. Such a woofer may be installed on a rear parcel shelf or in a door trim.
When the woofer is installed on the rear parcel shelf, the vehicle panel forming the rear parcel shelf may be loaded to oscillate at audio frequencies. As long as nothing is put on the rear parcel shelf, the woofer can output bass frequencies at an adequate volume. However, if passenger luggage or the like is put on the rear parcel shelf, the weight of the luggage may prevent the panel from oscillating or from oscillating at a sufficiently high amplitude to produce adequate base volume. When the luggage is put directly on the woofer, the quality of sound from the woofer will be especially adversely affected.